


and you took me with a glance

by dreamgorl



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, boi lemme tell u already this is just like rly fluff, hug the pillow embrace it, like a very soft pillow, like so much fluf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamgorl/pseuds/dreamgorl
Summary: In which there is cozy morning boyfriend cuddles.





	

Hazy.

That's how Craig woke up -- hazy, everything around him a blur. He blinked and tried to focus his vision, and when it finally worked and he could see the ceiling clearly, he didn't move a muscle. His legs were cold, that was one thing he registered in the fog of his mind, and he decided that was definitely because the blanket was _not_ on him right now.

But what --

" _Oh_." Craig said quietly, turning his head to look beside him. The faint light the dawn gave him through his window wasn't much, but he could see the familiar details of his boyfriend's face. His blonde eyelashes fanning gently over his cheeks. The light blush he always had. Freckles and freckles and freckles. His messy long hair, all over the pillows and his face and everything. It was so long. So good. Craig loved it. And he could probably look at Tweek like this forever, the way he just existed. Right there. Right next to Craig. He thought, sometimes, that he almost took it for granted. But then there was moments like this, where he couldn't tear his gaze away. Tweek, so beautiful in the moment, and he wasn't even aware of it.

Craig inhaled quietly, leaning in and gently pressing a kiss to Tweek's cheek. He just needed to. He didn't want to wake him up, not really, but he was so overcome with absolute adoration for him in the moment that he didn't really know what to do with himself. Sometimes it happened like this. Most of the time.

People always looked at Craig and figured that he wasn't that affectionate of a person -- and in a sense, he guessed, they were right. But not with Tweek. He would go to the ends of the earth for Tweek.

Though he knew that Tweek wouldn't want him to, anyway.

Gentle movement caught his eye -- fluttering, eyes opening. A moment of brief confusion in Tweek's eyes melted into a more relaxed expression, and he looked to Craig. 

"W-why are you staring at me?" Tweek asked, and Craig tilted his head. "Just cause."

"'Cause w-what?" 

"You're cute when you're asleep." 

Tweek rolled his eyes lazily and dropped his head against the pillow. "And n-not when I'm awake?" 

Craig widened his eyes but before he could reply, Tweek looked back to him. "I'm just kidding. I know I'm cute all the t-time." Craig scoffed but moved his hand so it rested on Tweek's forehead. "You're also lame." He said, and Tweek narrowed his eyes playfully. "No, y-you're lame." Craig moved his hand across Tweek's cheek, gently cradling his face. He moved his thumb against his skin, and watched Tweek shiver. "I know." 

Craig moved his hand a little so he could feel the back of Tweek's neck, catching some of his hair between his fingers. Tweek sighed and smiled lightly, eyes droopy. "I'm in love with you, dude." Craig said, suddenly caught up with the thought. It was all he could think, looking at Tweek like this, so simple -- so him, alive, breathing, a pulse that Craig hoped would beat until the end of time. Love, love, love. This was it. 

Tweek rolled his eyes and grinned. "You know I c-can't take you seriously with a 'dude' at the end of your sentence." Craig bit his cheek at this and very suddenly flipped over so that he was on top of Tweek. He was lifting himself above him gently, staring down into his green eyes with as much intensity as he could gather. Tweek's eyes had widened, but he didn't say anything. "No, I'm _really_ in love with you." Craig said, trying to convey just how in love he was. How much he felt. It was deep in his bones, it was looped into his soul. It felt like a ribbon that someone had wrapped around him tightly, inside and out, and would pull constantly just so he wouldn't forget how much love he had inside of him for this man. 

Tweek floundered for a moment -- eyes drifting between Craig's, mouth slightly agape. "I'm in love with you too." Tweek said simply, finally, and Craig twirled a lock of Tweek's hair around his finger. "Good," Craig said quietly, and Tweek grinned this toothy smile that made Craig want to say it over and over again. His heart felt like it was going to seriously beat out of his chest.

Craig dipped down, pressed his face into Tweek's neck. Leaving little kisses all over, a trail to his ear, and whispered _love you's_ quietly. Tweek was giggling but he still tilted his head so that Craig had more access. "You're such a fucking dork, Craig." Tweek said, totally enamored, and Craig smiled against his neck.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha i have no idea what i'm doing at any given moment ever but thank you for reading this ily


End file.
